An apparatus for separating oil droplets from air with a separator head is known from DE 8501736 U1. The separator head has an eccentrically disposed inflow channel for the raw air and a central outflow channel for the clean air. A housing cover closes a housing on a lower end side. The housing cover has a central threaded hole to be screwed onto a threaded pipe stub firmly fixed on the separator head. The housing cover further has a concentric sealing ring outside the threaded hole for sealed engagement with the separator head. The housing cover is provided with inflow openings at the inflow channel in the region between the threaded hole and the sealing ring. An annular gap connected to a separate outflow channel serves to discharge the separated oil.